The present disclosure relates generally to a memory device for a vehicle for automatically blocking a component, such as a vehicle seat, and to a vehicle seat having such a memory device.
It is generally known to provide a vehicle seat that allows for easier access to a rear seat by allowing for a displacement of the seat in a fore direction, in addition to a folding movement of the backrest in the fore direction. A vehicle seat of this type is often provided with a mechanism or stop device that allows an initial position, from which the seat has been displaced in the fore direction, to be retrieved. As a result, it is possible that after the vehicle seat is folded forward, for example for rear seat passengers to gain access to a rear seat, a previously adjusted position of the vehicle seat may be easily occupied again in a relatively simple manner. Known adjusting mechanisms that provide for this type of movement are often formed of a plurality of parts. As such, these adjustment mechanisms are, on the one hand, complicated and expensive to produce, and on the other hand, are susceptible to malfunction during their operating life. For example, with generally known devices of this type, the seat locking is carried out by spring-loaded locking devices, the possibility also arising that the spring action fails, so that correct locking of the seat is not guaranteed, or only insufficiently guaranteed.
Thus there is a need to provide a memory device that avoids the drawbacks of the known prior art and provides a more simple, lightweight device for a vehicle which may be manufactured and assembled more cost-effectively and which is more reliable over its operational life, for automatically blocking a component, in particular a vehicle seat.